Beewitching
by amal-rukia
Summary: "Oh no." Croix muttered as her eyes remained glued on the strange scene unfolding before her, while Chariot cupped her own face in horror. "This is it. This is how I get kicked out of Luna Nova." Chariot said, thinking of how to escape whatever punishment she would receive.


**So this is kind of Everlasting Darkness related, because in one the chapters Croix mentioned a lovebee incident and her being Chariot's first kiss. So, here it is!**

* * *

Chariot walked in the town along with Croix. She hummed, following her. It was rare to see Croix anywhere but the library in her free time, so Chariot took it as an opportunity to spend more time with her.

"Chariot, why don't you go and have some fun? You don't have to accompany me." Croix said, but the red head shook her head with a smile.

"I'm good." She answered brightly, and Croix couldn't help but smile back.

They walked into the store, and Croix started looking for everything she needed, while Chariot looked around, curious to see what was on display.

Until her eyes settled on one thing.

Chariot couldn't tear her eyes from the strange bee staring back at her from inside the jar. It seemed to strike poses at her.

"Chariot?" Croix's voice surprised her, and she turned to find her friend curiously staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked. Chariot silently pointed at the bee. Croix raised an eyebrow as she looked at it. "That's a love bee, if it stings someone it makes them fall in love with the first person they see."

"I got everything I need, so if there's nothing you want let's go back." Croix said as she walked away, while Chariot glanced at the bee staring at her. It took all of her will power to turn away, only to glance at it again.

She walked outside, hiding the jar in her bag.

"What took you so long? Did you get something?" Croix asked, while Chariot shook her head. She knew the purple haired witch wouldn't approve, but she couldn't stop herself. The other witch raised an eyebrow, already suspicious of her friend.

Chariot was a troublemaker, whether she liked or not. And right now, she had that look on her face that meant trouble.

Croix ignored it, and kept walking. She would have never guessed what this would lead to, not in a thousand years.

The moment they arrived to Luna Nova, Chariot excused herself and went straight to her room. She sighed in relief when she didn't find her roommates and pulled the jar from her bag. She put it on her desk and stared at the bee.

She wondered if it could really change people's feelings. It would be great for those who suffer from unrequired love but… wouldn't that mean that the feelings would be fake?

The more she pondered, the more she started regretting her decision, or at least a bit.

A part of her wanted to try it so badly, while another was against it.

After a long internal struggle, she sighed and was about to hide the jar. However, Chariot was known for her clumsiness, and the moment she picked it, she tripped and it fell off breaking and the bee flew outside the window.

Chariot stared at the window, trying to process what just happened. Her eyes grew wide and she ran outside her room, praying that the bee wouldn't sting anyone.

Her prays weren't answered.

Chariot ran to the library, hoping to find Croix, but instead she found the students there under the effect of the bee.

"Is that a _lovebee_?"Chariot turned to find Croix staring at the cause of this mess flying around. Croix's eyes wandered and found Chariot. She stared at her blankly before she frowned, eyes full of disapproval. " _Chariot._ "

"I'm sorry!" Chariot brought her hands together and looked down ashamed. "I released it on accident!"

"Why did you even bring it?"

"I couldn't resist!" Chariot defended herself then grabbed her friend's arm. "We have to catch it!"

" _We?_ "

"You won't help me?" The redhead asked, while Croix stared at her, annoyed.

However, the moment she saw a hint of sadness in those red eyes, she was defeated.

"I'll help you." Croix said as she patted Chariot's head, causing her friend to smile brightly. "But you'll take full responsibility." Chariot nodded.

They both looked back at where the bee was only to find out that it disappeared. They glanced at each other, then ran through the hallways, searching for it before it would cause any trouble.

Because they were in a hurry, they attracted unwanted attention.

"Girls! You're forbidden from running in the hallways!" They both stopped upon hearing Finneran's voice.

Croix cursed mentally as she turned to look at the teacher. Finneran frowned when she saw her. She was holding a fish bowl containing a fish teacher that doesn't care about. She didn't care about anyone in this school except for Chariot.

"Chariot duNord! You're being a bad influence on Luna Nova's top student." Finneran huffed, making Chariot cower in fear. It took all of Croix's will not to glare at her. "I don't understand why you even bother with her, Miss Meridies."

Croix has never wanted to punch someone so badly. How date she say that? She didn't even know how hard Chariot was working, how much she doubted herself. Saying something like that was unforgivable.

As if sensing her rage, Chariot put a hand on her arm, instantly calming her. To think that she had that much of an effect on her.

Croix Meridies has gone soft.

"My apologies, Professor Finneran. There is an urgent matter-"

"The bee!" Chariot yelled, pointing at Finneran. Before they could do anything, the bee stung the teacher, making her groan in pain and rub her neck. When she opened her eyes, they were set on the fish. A heart symbol appeared in Finneran's eyes, causing her to fall in love with the fish.

"Professor Pisces! To think the day would come when I tell you my feelings…" Finneran started and put a hand on her cheek as if she was embarrassed which scared the poor fish. "Oh what am I saying? I- I don't have feelings for you! T-That would be impossible!"

"Oh no." Croix muttered as her eyes remained glued on the strange scene unfolding before her, while Chariot cupped her own face in horror.

"This is it. This is how I get kicked out of Luna Nova." Chariot said, thinking of how to escape whatever punishment she would receive.

Croix noticed the bee still flying, so she followed it. Chariot looked between her friend and the teachers, then decided to steal Pisces from Finneran's arms and save her.

"No! Pisces my love!"

"I'm so sorry!" Chariot apologized while the fish seemed to be drained of colors, but a bit relieved. She put the fish bowl somewhere safe before trying to catch up to Croix.

She ran outside and looked around for her friend, only to be met with five girls staring at her.

" _What is it this time?"_ Chariot wondered as she looked at them both curiously and cautiously.

The girls clasped their hands in sync, staring at her lovingly. Chariot immediately took a step back, preparing her escape, but the witches surrounded her, making it inevitable.

"Chariot! You're so pretty!"

"Will you please go out with me?"

"Chariot I love you!"

"What?!" Chariot looked around, raising her hands in a defensive matter. She tried to think of any way to escape them, but then a spell was cast on the witches, making them faint. She looked at the source of the spell and smiled in relief. "Croix!"

Croix looked bemused and glared at the unconscious witches. She silently walked towards the red head and took her by the hand leading her away. They were alone in one of the classrooms. The purple haired witch crossed her arms and leaned against the desk, sighing.

"That bee is hard to catch. One second it is right before my eyes and then it just vanishes." She complained, while the red head looked down, ashamed for the mess she created.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." She apologized. She will probably get kicked out of the school now, and she even dragged Croix along with her. She only brought trouble, nothing else.

Croix sighed then looked at her friend. "I know that you love discovering and trying new things, but sometimes you have to think of the consequences of your actions. Not everything is worth the risk." She explained, and while she did not want to hurt her friend, she had to understand her point.

Her recklessness could get her in danger one day.

Before she could add anything, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, the effect of getting stung by the bee. Chariot pulled her wand as soon as she saw it and this time she managed to trap it with magic.

"Croix! I got it! I finally-" Chariot paused her victory to look at her friend who seemed in a daze. "Croix are you okay?" She asked, and her eyes widened when Croix looked back at her, a symbol of a heart appearing in her eyes.

" _Oh no."_ Chariot was about to back away but Croix has already caught by the shoulders, staring lovingly at her.

 _Okay, nope. Abort mission Chariot! Run!_

"How come I never told you how pretty you are Chariot?" Croix said leaning closer to her friend. "Your eyes…"

"M-My eyes?!" Chariot managed to let out as she felt Croix's breath against her lips.

"They're shiny." Croix whispered before connecting their lips.

Chariot's eyes widened and she pulled away, covering her mouth in the process.

It felt so _wrong_.

It wasn't real, Croix did not want to kiss her but the bee forced her to.

Neither of them wanted this… and it was Chariot's first kiss as well.

It seemed that the kiss broke the spell, making Croix blink in confusion. Her eyes widened when she saw Chariot like that, crying. What happened? She thought but her mind quickly connected the dots. She had no recollection of what happened a minute ago, and judging from Chariot's reaction…

" _Oh no."_ Croix concluded and tried to reach for her friend, but the latter took a step back. "Chariot?"

"S…Sorry." Chariot apologized, quickly wiping the tears. "It's just…"

"Tell me." Croix reassured her upon seeing her hesitation.

"It was my first kiss and… you didn't even want to do it." Chariot said, looking down. Her low self-esteem kicked in again, and Croix felt her heart sinking.

Chariot never thought well of herself, and the fact that Croix has made it worse made her feel guilty.

"What if I… kiss you again? But this time it's because I want to." Croix suggested, and while she tried to keep a straight face, but she knew that she probably looked awkward. "If you want to of course!"

Chariot stared at her, her face growing as red as her face. Croix was her best friend, so it would be better to have her as her first kiss, right? Or else she'll always remember it as a bad expression.

"Okay." She said, making Croix blush.

"Okay…" Croix said as well, and slowly brought her hands up, cupping the red head's cheeks. They both stared at each other awkwardly, before closing their eyes and leaning in.

It was a soft and quick scene, but it was better than the first one. To Chariot, it felt more welcoming, and more real. However, for Croix…

She pulled away, and they both avoided eye contact.

That was… that was something.

Chariot was about to say something to break the silence, but then she remembered that she still had the bee trapped.

"The bee!" She exclaimed. "We have to take it to the headmistress!" She said before running away with the bee, leaving Croix in the room alone.

Croix rested her hand on her chest, feeling her loud beating heart.

This was most likely the lingering effect of the lovebee. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
